Washed Away Regrets
by HatoruNe
Summary: Practice was cancelled, so Kageyama and Hinata try to find a way to kill time before thinking about volleyball again. Cliche rain fic I'm sorry. Full of meat buns and stupid volleyball idiots being boys and idiots. Also soft happy endings whoAyh


**Heyoo. It's been awhile, last time I was here I was indulging in the Vocaloid fandom wuugh**

**BUT this isn't Vocaloid, this is Haikyuu, and these precious volleygays have ruined my life for the last 3 months. I hope you like this drabble that I threw up in 4 hours.**

**/imstuckinHaikyuuhell/**

**Note: Pretend all their dialogue is in Japanese**

* * *

><p>"Eeeh."<p>

"..."

_Boy's Volleyball after school Practice is cancelled until further notice._

'What the hell was that supposed to mean?' Kageyama and Hinata grumbled to themselves.

"Isn't a practice match coming up soon?" Hinata mentioned.

"Yes." Kageyama's eyebrows furrowed. "Hopefully morning practices are still going on."

Hinata crossed his arms and pouted. He always stayed after school because of practice, and now with nothing to do, it was obvious to go home. But he didn't want to. His mother was probably still at work and Natsu was at a friends sleepover, it felt lonely if he just went home only to be greeted by silence. Spending time with idiot Kageyama surprisingly was a more sound choice.

"Do you want to go and grab some meat buns?" Kageyama suggested. Of course Hinata agreed.

On the way there, the duo talked about the future match and things they'd have to work on individually, due to the cancelled practice. They were always like this before they had to fight another team, Kageyama more concentrated than usual, and Hinata more anxious than ever. Though, the occasional fight over who's going to pay for the food occurred and Coach Ukai would have to make then pay equally and kick them out before they drove away more customers. The two eventually walked down the street to a bus stop. They plopped down on a bench, eating away at the steamy edibles.

"Mey, Hahmeyahah"

"Speak Japanese idiot"

Hinata chewed the remaining food in his mouth and swallowed.

"Do you have an umbrella? Apparently a storm is rolling in." Kageyama looked over and gave the boy a skeptical look.

"Yes..? If you knew it was going to rain, why didn't you bring one?"

"Those news people said it would rain around the time we would be practicing, so I thought it wouldn't matter!"

"Tch. Airhead."

"Stupid idiot!"

Tense munching continued for awhile until Kageyama finished his meat bun early. Displeasure washed across his face and wiped his hand on Hinata's shirt.

"W-whuh"

"Didn't have a napkin"

Hinata screeched and stuck his messy face on Kageyama's shirt, making Kageyama screech as well.

"Oi, get off me!"

Muffled insults came from Hinata as he continued to nuzzle his mouth on Kageyama's chest. Kageyama's temper rose and gripped Hinata's orange head, which was incredibly effective. However the middle blocker had a counter attack, and struck Kageyama's sides with both of his hands. The setter let out this loud struggled gag and instantly let go of Hinata to grip his hands away. 'Damn, I wanted him to laugh' Hinata thought.

Luckily Hinata let up on his planned tickle attack, much to Kageyama's relief. Pedestrians didn't dare to interrupt their "fight" as they had watched in fear from a distance.

"Eh.. at least it didn't make a noticeable stain." Hinata sighed. Kageyama grumbled and adjusted his jersey.

The two sat in a peculiar silence. What were they going to do now? Volleyball, of course, popped into their heads, when a light drizzle startled them. They simultaneously looked up at the sky, and as if it was straight out of a comedy, the drizzle changed to a heavy fall.

Kageyama fumbled with a small umbrella he took out from his bag and unfolded it, protecting himself. Hinata stood up and looked around.

"I don't see a place where we could take cover," he said. "I don't see the bus coming either." He slumped back down on the bench, slowly getting drenched from the downfall.

He looked over at Kageyama, completely dry, and wished he really had his umbrella. Kageyama looked back at him, his tense face on as usual.

"Should have brought your umbrella."

"Do you think I not know that, jerk?" He grumbled. He put his elbow on his knee and laid his cheek on his hand. He'll just have to take a shower as soon as he got home, he'd prefer not to get sick right before a match.

Suddenly, Hinata's view was shadowed. He noticed a large cloth was covered over him, following with an umbrella handle shoved into his hands. Shocked, he looked over and saw Kageyama next to him hunched over, and without his jersey. He was already soaked, but his bored face looking out at the street seemed he didn't mind.

A wave of empathy spread across Hinata's heart, a worried and embarrassed look accompanied his features. Silently he scooted close to his teammate, shoulders and legs touching. He covered the jersey over the both of them, holding the umbrella high enough to shelter themselves.

Kageyama glanced slightly to his left. Hinata shifted awkwardly to accommodate his awkward position, they've never had this much contact before. His mind fazed.

"It's fine." Kageyama muttered. Hinata looked up to meet his glance. "It's.. fine. You can lean on me."

Shocked, Hinata did, turning his body inward, and leaning his head on Kageyama's shoulder. Hinata's grip tightened on the handle, his knuckles white from the dropping temperature.

"Were the buses cancelled or something?" Hinata growled. "Is everything just cancelled today?" Kageyama shrugged and breathed in the dew filled air.

"I don't mind. It doesn't quite matter anyway, since.. uhm, you're here."

"...Kageyama. That was really bad."

"Shut up."

Hinata smiled when Kageyama looked over at him with the smallest bit of embarrassment on his face. It would be hard to see in the rain, but Hinata saw it clear as day.

He started to not regret forgetting his umbrella.

* * *

><p><strong>Yyeh. Im a sucker for longer stories, but I literally have 12 other fics of Yams and Hina in the queue and I thought I'd write a shorter one for a breather. I try to personify them realistically as possible, I do try ;;<strong>

**Otherwise, thank you for reading!**


End file.
